universaldragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Trunks' sword
Future Trunks' sword is a powerful blade that Future Trunks carries around with him from his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z up until it is smashed and seemingly broken by Android 18. Description The sword is a broadsword with a black leather handle and a metal bar as the handguard. It is carried around in an orange scabbard with a navy-blue strap that goes across the chest. Though his sword handle is generally black, it changes its color from time to time becoming either brown or blue (same goes for his scabbard), both in the anime and the video games. Overview Chronologically, Future Trunks first used this sword to attack Future Android 18 during a battle against the androids with Future Gohan.Flashback in Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" He used it again when he goes off to try and fight the androids three years after the death of Future Gohan.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 The young Super Saiyan uses his blade for most of the fight, but the androids simply dodge and catch it. He does however manage to cut a few locks of 18's hair off, which greatly angers her. When arriving from the future in his Time Machine, Trunks uses his sword to chop up more than a dozen of Frieza and King Cold's soldiers. After a brief conversation, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and is attacked by Frieza, who, after two attempts to kill Trunks with the Death Blaster and one attempt with the Supernova, is sliced in two, chopped up into bits by the sword and is then obliterated by a single powerful Ki Blast (Shining Sword Attack). King Cold, shocked by Trunks' amazing power, requests to see the blade. Trunks accepts, and tosses the tyrant the weapon. King Cold believes that Trunks could not have killed Frieza as easily without it, and tries to surprise Trunks with a quick attack. However, Trunks simply grabs hold of the sword, blows a hole through King Cold, and finally kills him. The sword is next used on Goku in Trunks' attempt to test his power. Goku transfers a large amount of energy into his index finger, and amazingly blocks all of the attacks Trunks throws at him (Trunks even states that exactly the same moves turned Frieza into "cold cuts"). When Trunks returns three years later in the Androids Saga, he still keeps his sword in its sheath. During the following battle with the newly awoken Android 17 and Android 18, Trunks attempts to attack the androids with his blade in order to defend Vegeta. Upon rushing toward 18, Trunks attempts to deliver a heavy slash onto the deadly beauty, only for the sword to be blocked effortlessly by her arm, which cracks it. Trunk's sword is not seen again in the manga or anime, but it reappears in movies. The sword makes an appearance in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. Trunks uses his blade to cleave Android 14 in half, killing him. He also uses it against Super Android 13, although the blade snaps in two when it struck the Android's arm. Though Trunks does not have the sword with him in the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans (the sword is only seen in a "flashback", when he kills Frieza), Trunks uses a powerful somewhat blade-like icicle to cut through a few enemies in the Land of Ice. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Vegeta saves Trunks' life by throwing the sword at an oncoming piece of sharpened metal thrown by Bido directly at Trunks. Trunks equips the sword but he never used it during the battle. Technically this would mean the sword was repaired after its destruction. In one of the Dragon Ball Heroes trailers, Future Trunks uses his sword as a Super Saiyan 3 against Majin Buu. Origin of Trunks' sword At the end of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, the main plot character Tapion gives his sword to Trunks and states he thinks it was always his; possibly making a reference to Future Trunks' sword, Tapion's sword looking very similar to Future Trunks' own blade. This movie may explain why Present Trunks has a sword in Dragon Ball GT, but this cannot be the exact origin of Future Trunks' sword due to the fact Future Trunks comes from a timeline where the Z Fighters are dead and the Androids reigned supreme. Even though it is unknown if they ever met in Future Trunks' timeline, in the ending credits of Wrath of the Dragon, Future Trunks can be seen wielding the sword after it is given to Present Trunks by Tapion. ]] Future Trunks says that the sword was given to him by someone close to him when he uses the Dragon Balls to repair it in the arcade mode of ''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. It is stated that Tapion did give his sword to Future Trunks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and Future Trunks tells Present Gohan that it is Future Gohan who taught him swordsmanship in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Video game appearances Future Trunks' uses his sword during his meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. He also uses it in Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Battle Stadium D.O.N, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. He can uses his sword in Super Dragon Ball Z, as well as two other swords: a Japanese sword and a Laser Sword. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Future Trunks is playable with and without the sword, stated as Trunks (Sword) and Trunks. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes, King Cold uses Future Trunks' sword. The designers may have chosen to give King Cold the sword due to the fact that he is never seen performing any physical attack actions other than slashing the sword at Trunks. Future Trunks is equipped with his sword, but does not use it, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Future Trunks' sword is an item the raises the player's attack when equipped. Trivia *When King Cold has hold of the sword, it becomes much larger, which may be an artist mistake. *There is a running gag involving Trunks' sword in which he always loses possession of the weapon shortly after it has been drawn for battle: he first loses it in The History of Trunks, where he was forced to abandon the blade after it was caught by Android 17 as Android 18 prepared to blast him while he was immobilized. He would lose it again by surrendering the weapon to King Cold (though Trunks was being arrogant rather than being cornered) shortly after slaying Frieza. Lastly, he loses it by having the blade smashed and broken by Android 18's arm after he used it in an attempt to defend Vegeta. His tendency for losing his weapon also extends to the movie Super Android 13!: he loses the sword almost immediately after Android 14 caught and yanked the blade out of Trunks' grasp using only his fingers, and lastly the blade was broken when Trunks used it one last time in a futile attempt to cut down the powered up Android 13. Gallery SSJFutureGohanAndFutureTrunks.jpg|Trunks, with his sword on his back, attacks the Androids with Gohan TrunksFutureVsFriezaPtEtS.png|A "flashback" in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans YouWannaSeeMySwordHuh.jpg|King Cold with Trunks' sword in hand TrunksFutureVsAndroid18.png|Future Trunks attacking Android 18 TrunksFutureVsAndroid18Sword.png|Android 18 blocks Trunks' sword attack References Category:Sword